Don't Ask Me
by HanSeraa
Summary: Hidup itu tidak ada yang mudah, dia rumit, sulit , melelahkan. setiap anak bebas menjadikan siapapun sebagai pijar hidupnya "Kehidupan adalah Ayahku" namun disisi lain "kehidupan adalah keluargaku tanpa ayahku" Gumaman pelan dari si mata bulat seperti desisan angin yang mungkin tidak dapat didengar siapapun dikelas ini. Bad Summary [Taaehyung x Jungkook]


Don't Ask Me

Chap 1

[Kim Taehyung **x** Jeon Jungkook]

Fiction | Rate T | BTS | Vkook

Hurt . Drama . BL

 _Han Sera_

* * *

Hidup itu tidak ada yang mudah, dia rumit, sulit , melelahkan. Bagi yang tidak sanggup kau bisa memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupmu itu,toh tidak ada yang dirugikan selama kau tidak memilih cara mengakhirinya dengan melibatkan orang lain, seperti menabrakan diri kejalan dan menyusahkan hidup orang yang menabrak dirimu sementara kau tidak bisa disalahkan karna sudah mati.

.

.

"Kehidupan adalah Ayahku" Pria dengan rambut Brown honey dengan wajah sempurna dilengkapi senyum kotak hangatnya yang mampu membuat orang lain ingin ikut tersenyum melihatnya, dia Kim Taehyung, pria dengan aura positif diseluruh titik tubuhnya yang sempurna mendapat perhatian seluruh kelas karena ucapannya barusan.

Tapi tidak semua karna kedua mata bulat nan kelam dari sudut berlawanan memandangan remeh dengan apa yang yang taehyung katakan,seolah yang dikatakannya adalah lelucon garing paling menyebalkan untuk sekedar didengar.

" _kehidupan adalah keluargaku tanpa ayahku"_ Gumaman pelan dari si mata bulat seperti desisan angin yang mungkin tidak dapat didengar siapapun dikelas ini. Dia memang tak berniat menyampaikan pada siapapun, hanya kepada kesunyian. Jeon Jungkook hanya sudah lelah dan memilih berteman sunyi.

.

.

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi pagi biasa, Jungkook tidak mengharapkan sebuah pagi yang indah dengan cuaca cerah dan keberuntungan sepanjang hari, dia hanya butuh hari biasa tanpa awan kelam sebagai analogi masalah untuk harinya.

" _aku membenci mu"_ kata yang sudah berulang-ulang ia ucapkan sepanjang jalan dari rumahnya hingga terduduk kursi yang akan menjadi sandarannya selama kuliah berlangsung, memasang headset dikedua telinganya memilih beberapa playlist yang dapat memperbaiki moodnya. Jungkook sudah terbiasa jadi dia sudah pandai untuk mengendalikan diri. Namun sepertinya pagi ini tidak akan begitu mudah Taehyung didepan pintu datang bersama gerombolan temannya tampak antusias.

"kalian harus tau film itu keren sekali,aku menontonnya dengan ayah ku kemarin" meletakan ransel hitamnya pada meja dengan senyum bangga namun tidak berkesan sombong, hanya pamer karena senang. Dan mereka terus riuh dalam cerita Taehyung tentang betapa menyenangkannya film itu atau kencan dihari minggu dengan ayahnya tercinta. Disisi lain Jungkook jatuh pada bayangannya pagi ini, mata bulat kelam itu mengingat apa yang terjadi, Kenapa takdir mempermainkan kehidupannya tiada henti sementara orang lain seperti Taehyung hidup dalam Kesempurnaan. Rasanya benci memandang sihelai brown honey yang terus tersenyum dan melontarkan kata-kata yang terasa menyebalkan,kupingnya terasa panas.

"Hey Kim berhentilah dasar tukang pamer,memangnya kalau ayahmu hebat ada untungnya buat kami" Terucap begitu saja dari mulut berbingkai gigi kelinci milik Jeon Jungkook, seisi kelas hening menatap horor kearanya, Ia sedikit meremang karna kini Taehyung menatapnya tidak bersahabat. Untuk informasi Taehyung mungkin ramah dan beraura positif tapi jika dia sudah marah maka tidak ada lagi aura positif yang ada hanya aura menakutkan dari mata tajam bak elangnya yang terbingkai dengan wajah tampan.

"apa masalahmu Jeon?" Si helai madu mencoba kalem ia bukan tipe barbar yang akan langsung mengamuk namun tetap penuh intimidasi.

"masalahku apa yang keluar dari mulutmu,Kim" jedanya menatap angkuh "menyebalkan,kau dan ayahmu"

"brengsek!" Kemudian semua terjadi begitu cepat, hingga tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, Kursi telah melayang tepat kesamping tubuh Jungkook sedikit menghantam lengannya dan mungkin akan meninggalkan lebam. Jungkook dalam mode keterkejutannya,mata bulat kelamnya sedikit begetar kaget, jika menghantam kepalanya mungkin dia sudah kena gegar otak dan dilarikan kerumah sakit, sejenak nyalinya ciut. Tapi hanya sejenak karna detik berikutnya amarah mengumpul dikelopak matanya seolah menantang.

"apakah ini ajaran ayah tercintamu? Memakai kekerasan untuk menghadapi orang? Hebat" cemoohnya karna telah menghancurkan kebanggaan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"kuperingatkan pada mulut kurang ajarmu itu Jeon berhenti,kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak apa? Tukang pamer" Kim Taehyung mencoba menguasai emosinya mencari waktu untuk membalas perkataan pria mirip kelinci dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum miring meremehkan

"Kau hanya iri Jeon"

"iri? Menjijikan" rasanya terhina begitu saja, dia merasa direndahkan begitu pula tatapan seisi kelas, darahnya serasa mendidih. Ia tidak tau kenapa tangannya sudah terangkat memukul rahang tampan milik Kim Taehyung yang langsung tersungkur jatuh, tak terima begitu saja Taehyung menendang tulang kering sebelah kiri Jungkook hingga ia terjatuh juga. Pagi ini kelas riuh dan nyaris menjadi arena tinju jika saja mahasiswa lain tidak segera turun tangan melerai mereka.

"hentikan kalian dua dungu!" Pria berambut blode dengan kulit pucat dan wajah yang patut diwaspadai seisi kelas menatap murka,Min Yoongi dia tidak habis pikir kedua pria dihadapannya memulai pagi seperti juara WBA "ini kelas idiot, berdamai dan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing" namun semua masih diposisi yang sama.

"sibrengsek ini yang mulai hyung." Taehyung berkata tak terima,berdamai setelah menghina ayahnya. Yang benar saja,tak akan sudi.

"Jungkook? Kau yang memulai jadi minta maaflah duluan" rasanya semua seperti menghakiminya, semua membela Si Kim tukang pamer tapi tak ada yang membelanya, tidak ada yang mengerti Jungkook,ia memandang Yoogi tak terima.

"apa? Aku sudah menyarankan. Kalau tidak suka keluar sana" dan tanpa diperintah Jungkook mendorong tubuh beberapa teman yang menahan tubuhnya, menarik tasnya dengan kasar dan melenggang begitu saja seolah kelas tersebut isinya hanya debu yang tidak perlu dianggap.

"dasar aneh" gumam salah satu temannya dikelas sempat terdengar sebelum menjauhi kelas. Dadanya sakit, nafasnya terasa sesak tercekat karna emosi yang sejak tadi tidak turun malah semakin membubung tinggi membuat paru-paru bekerja cepat meraup oksigen dengan tidak beraturan dan berantakan, kakinya yang rapuh menendang dinding lorong dengan wajah memerah tak peduli nyeri yang didapat ditambah karena sebelumnya Taehyung sempat menendang dengan lumayan keras. Rasanya sakit berkumpul jadi satu, tidak tau mana yang lebih sakit, hatinya? Harga dirinya? Kakinya atau lengannya yang kini sudah mulai menunjukan bekas lebam. Yang ia tau hanya sakit.

Dia benci menjadi lemah dan tampak lemah dihadapan orang lain bahkan dihadapan dirinya sendiri begitu menatap pantulan diri dari genangan air sisa hujan semalam. Menyedihkan.

.

.

" _Kau hanya iri Jeon"_ bayangan Taehyung tadi semakin membuat dadanya sesak, mata bulat kelam itu berair basah meneteskan liquid-liquid hangat, menutup mulutnya yang tersengal, dia menyesali atas kontrol dirinya yang buruk tapi dia lebih menyesali bahwa pagi ini menjadi sangat kacau karna ia iri. Jeon Jungkook bukan pria jahat yang mudah iri dengan apa yang orang lain punya, karena sejak kecil dia diajarkan untuk bersyukur dengan hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah iri dengan apa yang didapatkan orang lain, jika orang lain senang dia akan ikut senang. Dia tidak usil dengan kehidupan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan bukan iri, dia akan mengalah suka rela jika orang lain meminta dan diam tanpa protes. Tapi seorang Kim Taehyung mampu memporak-porandakan hati bersih nya untuk menjadi kotor karena apa yang dimiliki Taehyung adalah sesuatu yang didambakan Jungkook. Tawa Taehyung dan celotehannya tentang ayahnya menyakitinya begitu saja. Tanpa sadar mungkin dia menjadi iri, Yah ia hanya iri...

Hari itu Jungkook menangis dalam sunyi diatap bangunan kampusnya yang terbuka ditemani semilir angin musim gugur yang terasa dingin.

"aku benci ayah"

Dan dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka disudut atap itu Taehyung menyaksikan dan mendengar semuanya.

tbc

* * *

Hai saya author baru disini. Setelah 4 tahun atau lebih(mungkin) hiatus nulis fanfic, ini pertama kalinya lagi dan pertama kali nulis vkook jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak miss disana sini dan aneh. Salam kenal dan buat author-author fav saya yang mungkin pernah saya grecokin review fanficnya salam kenal.


End file.
